


I can take you in a fight

by Consultingtimelordoftherings



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consultingtimelordoftherings/pseuds/Consultingtimelordoftherings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock test each others strengths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can take you in a fight

John was on the sofa with Sherlock's head in his lap. John was playing with his raven like curls while Sherlock used his laptop to look up information for a murder. Little five year old Hamish was already in bed, tucked in neatly with a little teddy bear.  
"I bet I could take you in a fight." Sherlock told John.  
"Where the hell did that come from?" He asked.  
"Our killer took on each of his victims in a fight and when he won, he decided to finish the job and kill them." John, tired from the day barely listened to that.   
"You couldn't take me in a fight. Remember the case with Irene? Besides, I'm army trained." He told him.   
"We'll I'm street trained." Sherlock said and looked at John with a sly, crooked smile. John knew that meant 'I challenge you'. He put Sherlock in a headlock which meant 'challenge accepted'.  
Sherlock swung his feet off the sofa and around to kick John in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of him and he let go of Sherlock, who jumped up ready to fight. It took a moment for John to catch his breath, but when he did he was up on his feet in a second.   
Sherlock tried to round-house kick John in the face, but he ducked in time. John saw his chance to lunge at Sherlock and knock him to the floor, hitting him on the front of the arm chair that sat by the sofa. John pinned him down. Just then, Hamish walked in, holding his teddy bear and rubbing his eyes.   
"Papa? Daddy?" He asked, wondering what was happening.  
"Me and Papa were just... Play fighting, that's all. Just go back to bed. I promise we won't wake you again." Sherlock assured him. Hamish walked back to his room and Sherlock looked up at John, who was letting go of him.  
"I can take you in a fight." John told him and they both started giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!Thank you!


End file.
